The Chum Mystery (Review)
Get ready for another review! This time we go to the popular and well known Spin Off Absorbent Days! We will review the Series 2 short The Chum Mystery. Ok enough talking and more reviewing.... Review Plankton: cuts to a short-shot of Plankton, lying on a dining table Will these things always be empty? table Sanitized, yet no food to dirty it? Plankton likes messy tables? Weird..... Plankton: 'I've spent thousands of dollars on all of these tables combined, yet my tables just stand around here without a plate or tray to comfort them. Love the speech but you need to actually start doing something if you want customers..... '''Karen: '''The only reason people don't dine here is because of the ''and lifts plate of chum fare that is served here. Lol the jokes here are hilarious! '''Plankton: '''Oh, I know! Why does Bikini Bottom have to be so picky?! It's not like chum is going to kill them or something. Nice touch of irony! '''Plankton: walks to back of Chum Bucket Don't say it! Failure after failure after hideous ''failure, I've never been able to even sell one ''ounce of chum! back doors All I have is this wide stock of chum to abide as evidence. Wow he really does sound like he is failure. Karen: uninterestedly You've only programmed me to go at three miles an hour, dear. Why are you needing me to suddenly speed? Don't remember her being 3mph in speed but none other the less the grammer is excelent! Karen: What am I looking at? Plankton: Emptiness, Karen. Emptiness, I tell you! Karen: Do I need to call the psychiatrist again? LOL so funny! Plankton: You don't get it, do you?! to large, empty room This room used to hold twenty-thousand whole pounds of chum, Karen. around worriedly Where could it have all gone?! Well your the genius. Figure it out! Karen: I wouldn't hire a detective if I were you. We've already lost who knows how many thousand dollars worth of stock. Plankton: smiling No need to worry. I've got someone better than a detective. Well...sort of. Better than no one, I guess. evilly; begins dialing phone Well if you are not hiring a detective then who can be better than the bestest option been offered to you? SpongeBob: at emptiness; looks puzzled So...why am I looking at emptiness? Plankton: facepalms I guess no one really does come here. to sign It even says "Chum Storage Department"! This used to hold a whoping amount of chum, but now, it's all gone. Lol even SpongeBob is puzzled! Plankton: Investigate, my dear lad. onto SpongeBob's head Investigate like you've never investigated before! laughs Now he's starting to act like Mr. Krabs....... SpongeBob: face; normal face Can we have a cool name for this investigation. It makes it sound more intriguing. Plankton: self If it helps you get closer to getting me inventory back...thinks Fine. You can call this thing the..."Mystery of the Stolen Chum". SpongeBob: Ooh. interested I wonder how many brain cells it took to... Since when does SpongeBob care about brain cells? SpongeBob: Hmm. Where to investigate first. around There must be thousands to look at first.snail food out of cabinet; opens up bag Come and get it, Gary! inside bag What is this stuff on the snail food? Umm how about you LOOK at the box first!? SpongeBob: Hungry, Gary? food into bowl Eat up. Gary approaches, SpongeBob stops Gary Wait! Maybe you could wait a minute to tell me what this is on your food. Gary: confused Meow? SpongeBob: Could this possibly be chum, Gary? Huh? You always were a bottom-feeder. Don't be daft SpongeBob! SpongeBob: Another look at the box? at box Slug Products Inc., now with an added pinch of a failed tone fudge. Okay, you're clean, Gary. face Then, who would do this sort of thing? Come on use your brain! SpongeBob: in through glass and sees machine Just as I suspected. on door Sandy: door Oh. Why, hello, SpongeBob! SpongeBob: No time for hellos, Sandy. into treedome I'm here to investigate. at machine ''A pretty good machine you have here. ''at exhaust fan Looks like it takes a lot of...fossil fuels. Well of course stupid! What do you think machines are made of! Jelly!? SpongeBob: Ah ha! What kind of fuel does this thing take, Sandy?! Does it possibly take a substance called...chum...to fuel such a machine? Sandy: Chum?! What would I want with chum? The only fuel I use is machine door a pure electricity! A clear reference to The Patty Caper SpongeBob: I may have been waiting here for three whole minutes, but I have to wait for Squidward to touch that clarinet for me to get a chance. around Ooh. Here he comes! ducks You know you could just walk in and ask him a few questions...... Squidward: into room Da da lee, da da loo, da duh dum. humming Time to express my beautiful music to this wasteland once again. clarinet Other way round Squidward. Other way round....... SpongeBob: into window Wait! clarinet What do you have in this instrument, Squidward? I'm pretty sure this is burgulary......... Squidward: In the instrument?! SpongeBob: clarinet apart As in cork! What do you have as the cork? Possibly chum?! at actual cork Oh. nervously I guess you didn't steal any chum, eh, Squidward? turns SpongeBob around; proceeds to kick SpongeBob out of the window Ok now your taking it too seriously....... Mr. Krabs: into kitchen SpongeBob! Remember you only have ten more minutes for lunch. TEN MINUTES!? Cheapskate........ SpongeBob: places spatula to head Aye, Mr. Krabs. to flip patties with spatula; spatula leaves print on SpongeBob's head; flips patty onto bun Who would want twenty-thousand whole pounds of chum? down at dining table; takes out patty I guess we'll never know. bite out of patty; coughs Yuck! What is that horrible taste?! at patty and sees chum The chum! We found our culprit. Funnily enough....... Customers: unison Chum?! customers run out, screaming Mr. Krabs: out of office, cheering Whoo hoo! Yes! Finally What's he so happy about? He won the lottery or something? Mr. Krabs: The chum, me boy. It's the chum. It was me who stole all of the chum! The most sucsessfull business owner in the world has stolen chum from the least sucsessfull business owner in the world? Kinda ironic when you think about it... Mr. Krabs: As you know, SpongeBob, the Krusty Krab is always full of customers. eyes Too full, I must say. The customers never give me enough space. Why do I need this space, you ask? To roam. Roam for stray money. But with so many customers, searching for money has become pointless. Oh my god really!? That is the most stupidest idea in the world!! All you needed to do was close the Krusty Krab!! SpongeBob: So, you stole the chum to repel the customers from coming to the Krusty Krab. Therefore, adding to your stray-money-roaming space. arms Well then, case closed. I should agree SpongeBob. Plankton: offscreen What?! pans to an angry Plankton So when I try to steal the formula, I get kicked and sued. Yet, you can just come into my restaurant and steal everything I got?! to Mr. Krabs You're going to pay for this, Krabs! smirks Literally. How did Plankton get in here? Mr. Krabs: order ticket One chum patty, SpongeBob. SpongeBob: order ticket One chum patty, coming up. patty onto bun; pours chum onto patty Mr. Krabs: money from customer; hands to Plankton Grr... Why didn't he just get the formula instead of going through this nonsense!? Plankton: at money I love getting what I want. at Mr. Krabs Now if only I could get the formula... Mr. Krabs: Don't push it! He should have done in the first place! Krabs took your chum for gods sake! Well this review is sadly over but don't worry theres tons more wating for you at Spongy Reviews! I review all your or other episodes from Spin Off's or other episodes in general! Want your reviwed? Well click here! http://spongefan.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:IRmjii/Episodes_Reviews_Available! That's all and i shall see you on my next review! Results Total: 9.5/10 Grammer: 10/10 Story: 10/10 Jokes: 10/10 Writing: 8/10 Pros Awesome grammar, jokes and in fact pretty much everything was awesome! Cons I don't get why Mr Krabs went through all this just to get some money. It's never really explained fully..... Category:Episodes Category:Absorbent Days